User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Azuras
Hello guys, I have a potential candidate for the Pure Evil category. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Azuras What's the Work Black Sun is a action, crime, and fantasy comic written by Marc Andreyko. It is an action comic that takes place in Hong Kong, China. The story follows a young woman named, Margaret Sun, who worked for the local police. She is very interested in stopping crime that it often got into conflict with her father, Hsu Sun. As she gets to know Nathan (a man from Switzerland), demons begin to take over and attack and kill. Margaret is very interested in getting to the bottom of this situation and finds out that she is the daughter of the demon lord, Azuras, who intends to take over the world. Who is Azuras Azuras is the main antagonist of this work and the demon lord (a powerful and ancient being who commands powers over the demons). He is the father of Margaret Sun and the man who was using Zhao Sun's company to insert a radioactive energy into his toys. What Have He Done He was the one who was behind a bunch of demons appearing near a warehouse station where employees were taking care of distributing toys. The demons attacked and killed multiple people and some employees ended up wearing the wrist dragons (toys made by Zhao Sun's company) and got taken over by the demons themselves. The rampaging demons were stopped by Margaret. Azuras made his first actual appearance by twisting the neck of a woman and throwing her dead body onto Zhao's bed. Azuras wanted to make sure everything about their plan was right and threatened to kill him if things do not go his way. Later on, Hsu Sun, was about to question Zhao about his involvement in the demon attack at the warehouse, however, Azuras took possession of Zhao and shot Hsu multiple times laughing. He then dumped the man's body outside the building. When he did not possess Zhao, Zhao was shocked that Azuras shot him. But Azuras told Zhao that he shot him instead and that its best for Zhao that his brother died. Azuras and Zhao later tested out Azuras's power where the latter managed to make demons take possession of multiple people and send them into the city to cause pandemonium. Margaret managed to stop the demons. Later on, Margaret confronts Zhao for his relationship with her mother. Azuras appeared and told her that he was her father. They got into a skirmish and Azuras managed to push Margaret off the skyscraper (but with her magic powers, she was able to survive). From there, Azuras implanted some of his powers inside Zhao (to take control of Zhao when he questioned him). Azuras appeared in Margaret's mind reminding her that it is her destiny to join his side much to her discontent. A possessed Zhao managed to capture and take over Margaret's boyfriend, Nathan. It was revealed that the wrist dragons from Zhao's company contained a unique energy in it and that it was mystical. Azuras used the energy he stored in the toys to allow demons to take possessions of all the children and individuals who had the toys around them. He made the demons go on a rampage across Hong Kong, killing people and causing property damage. When Nathan brought Margaret to him, he wanted her to join him but she refused his offer. He remarked about her passion and licked her. The two fought and Azuras continued to offer her to join him but she refused until she was able to grab the pearl from him. Soon enough Jade appears and tells Azuras it has been a long time to which he agreed. Jade came up to Azuras and killed him by absorbing his powers. Heinous Standard He breaches the heinous standards of the story very easily as the main antagonist. With Azuras you have: mass murder and mass demonic possessions. Considering the size of Zhao Sun's company and the popularity of the wrist dragons, at least thousands to tens of thousands of children ended up getting taken over by the demons. (While the children were taken over/possessed by the demons; many of them realized they were possessed and not in control). That's only the children who got possessed since other people who had the toys were possessed too. On top of that, Azuras made the possessed people/demons go on a rampage killing people indiscriminately. And before this, he tested out the demonic possessions on multiple people sending them off to wreak havoc in the city. He had competition with Jade, but she only became a threat towards the end of the comic with her crimes being trying to kill her daughter for power after killing Azuras. Comparing that to Azuras that is minor even though Azuras also nearly killed Margaret when he threw her out of a skyscraper and attempted to kill her when she continuously resisted his offer. Overall, he is the only villain that surpasses the heinous standards. Mitigating Factors Azuras is a demon, yes, I know possible moral agency issues... well no, Azuras demonstrates knowledge of his own actions and an understanding of good and evil. After meeting with his daughter, Margaret, he appeared in her mind to psychologically abuse her. He later admits that he would find it amusing to break Margaret's spirit after having her boyfriend and uncle possessed. Azuras knew what Nathan and her uncle meant to her which was why he decided to put her through enough pain in an attempt to get her to side with him. Since he expressed wanting to see glee in his daughter's despair, it shows that he knows what is right and wrong (because he knew what it would possibly take to get her to stop resisting him). Another moment was when he talked to Zhao after taking possession of him to shoot his brother. Azuras used that moment to tell Zhao that Zhao shot him. This moment shows that Azuras has agency over his actions and that he tried to make a plausible justification for his actions. He played on Zhao's possession to make it look like to Hsu that his brother shot him. Azuras knows that having Zhao shoot his brother would keep attention off of himself. Plus, he deliberately left his brother's body in an alley as a way to try to cover for his acts. Azuras is knowledgeable of his actions and tries to make the attempt to hide what he is doing in Zhao's company. Overall, Azuras is knowledgeable of his own actions and shows that he looks forward to seeing his daughter in pain so that he can gain more power. So, his moral agency is clear. Plus, he had a relationship of sorts with Jade. Considering that he wanted power for himself, his relationship with Jade was purely business and that she was supposed to be one of his underlings. Pretty much nothing sentimental between Azuras and Jade. Verdict Yes, I think he Azuras counts as Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals